Rowe Coven
The Rowe Coven is believed to be the most powerful line of warlocks of all time. Very much like the Warren/Halliwell line of Good Witches, they grow stronger and stronger with each generation. According to an evil prophecy, three Rowe brothers were destined to form the most powerful force for evil the world has ever known. Had this happened, they would have been close but not as powerful as the Charmed Ones. Rowe warlocks have been around since at least the 10th century. They are known for their sacrificing of good witches. Also, most of them can morph into demonic forms, in which their powers are dramatically enhanced. Until the Charmed Ones' time, no one had been able to figure out a way to vanquish them. The prophecy was on the verge of being fulfilled by Greg and Paul Rowe and their half-brother, Brendan. However, Brendan wanted no part of his family's evil legacy. He went as far as to train for the priesthood in order to permanently strip away his powers and atone for his family's many crimes. Greg and Paul tried to stir up his evil nature and initiate him as a warlock so they could fulfill their destiny. At first, Greg and Paul tried to goad him into killing an innocent. When that didn't work, they cast a spell on him so that he would see other people as bodies for him to kill. When Brendan overcame the spell, Greg and Paul confronted him. Greg was unwilling to compromise with Brendan and threw an athame at him. However, Paul jumped in front of the athame, and used his last ounce of strength to kill Greg, thus permanently shattering their evil triangle. The Rowe Brothers The three Rowe brothers very closely modeled the Charmed Ones. * Greg Rowe: the oldest brother, counterpart of Prue Halliwell * Paul Rowe: the middle brother, counterpart of Piper Halliwell * Brendan Rowe: the youngest brother, half-brother of Greg and Paul and counterpart of Phoebe Halliwell (though he could also be a counterpart of Paige Matthews as he is the half-brother of Greg and Paul whereas Paige is the half-sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe). It appears the Rowes were destined to face off against the Halliwells at some point. When the Charmed Ones initially stopped Brendan from killing an innocent, Paul yelled to Greg, "Three witches! We can't defeat them without Brendan, and we haven't got him yet!" Powers & Abilities Greg and Paul both had the ability to generate force fields, and Greg and Brendan both possessed enhanced senses. Additionally, Greg had the powers of telekinesis, Super human strength, and pyrokinesis, while Paul seemingly had the power of electrokinesis. Brendan almost certainly had other powers as well, but never showed them before stripping his powers. An Example of Their Powers power to block Piper's freeze]] Appearances The Rowe Coven appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 When Bad Warlocks Turn Good Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Magical beings Category:Warlocks Category:Ultimate Powers Category:Upper-Level Warlocks Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Covens